Spirited Home
by Ciel'sxBlackxDiamond
Summary: After five years of being away from the spirit world, unexpected circumstances may help Chihiro in returning to the one place she could truly call home and to the one who she kept dear to her heart. She may have someone new tag a long with her as well. ChihiroxHaku. Rating may go up in the future.


A/N: This is my first Spirited Away fan fiction EVER! After watching the movie a million times over for the past nine years, I have decided to write my own fan fiction. This is going to be a challenge for me since I usually have the ending of every story I write already in mind, but for this one, I'm not so sure. I have a couple of scenarios, but that depends on where I take this baby! So I hope you all enjoy and stick with me till the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away, sadly.

* * *

"There's no water here. I can walk across now." _I remember in that moment never wanting to let go of his hand._

"But I can't go any farther. Just go back the way you came, you'll be fine." _They way he looked at me was something I wanted to keep engraved into my mind forever. The color of his eyes, a mix of green and hazel. _"But you have to promise not to look back, not until you've passed through the tunnel."

"What about you? What will you do?" _I remember wanting to always make sure he was safe from Yubaba's grasp since he had regained his true name. If Yubaba managed to take him back, I wouldn't be there to help him._

"Don't worry I'll go back and have a talk with Yubaba. I'll tell her I'm going to quit being her apprentice. I'm fine, I got my name back." _Hearing those words couldn't make me happier._

"Will we meet again sometime?" _I really wished it wouldn't be our last meeting._

"I'm sure we will." _I had to make sure._

"Promise?" _Please._

"Promise. Now go and don't look back." _And that was the last time I was going to hear his voice for a long while._

* * *

_I remembered the smell of fresh water from the bathhouse._

_I remembered the long nights work scrubbing floors till my hands and knees were sore._

_I remembered helping the stink spirit and setting him free._

_I remembered the gardens and the shops and the people._

_I remembered Kamaji and Boh and Yubaba and Lin and No Face and Zeniba._

_But the one I remembered most of all, was Haku._

_However, those memories, were slowly slipping away._

* * *

The early morning summer sun began to peek through sky blue curtains. It was seven in the morning and Chihiro Ogino was waking up from a long nights rest. She rarely ever slept in, even during the summer time. She could stay awake till midnight and still wake up before her alarm went off. She was an early riser and her parents always questioned how she always managed to wake up so early every morning.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Chihiro rose from her soft comforter and stretched her muscles. Walking over to the large window across the room, she pulled the long drapes back and let the warm sun cast itself over her cream-colored walls. After basking in the warmth for a few minutes, Chihiro began the process of getting herself washed and dresses for the day.

A lot has changed in the past two years since she moved here. At first she thought it would be awful. She thought she wouldn't be able to fit in with anyone at her school and she had started to get a long better with her parents. She no longer acted like a spoiled brat and she helped her mom and dad when they asked.

Oh, and lets not forget the new addition to the family. About a month after the move, Yuuko announced to her family that she was pregnant. Akio was thrilled at the idea of having another child and Chihiro was excited at having a younger sibling who could look up to her. When the long nine months had passed, the baby was finally here and it was a girl, so they decided to name her Natsuki.

Natsuki shared a room with Chihiro, so the biggest room in the house was given to the girls. There house had three bed rooms and to save a room for visiting guests, it was decided the baby would share a room with Chihiro, who didn't mind at all. Now that two years had passed, Natsuki was walking everywhere and trying to speak in sentences. She followed behind Chihiro everywhere and the older sister found it cute.

She was also very smart for her age. She picked up on things fast and she showed an interest in painting and drawing, just like Chihiro. Natsuki idolized Chihiro and wanted to be just like her big sister. Her parents found it quite adorable and often teased Chihiro about it. To everyone, she was like a mini Chihiro because of how much they looked alike. Chocolate brown hair, pretty big brown eyes, and both were never shy.

Life was wonderful for Chihiro and her family.

However, not a day went by that Chihiro didn't think about her adventures in the other world. The spirit world. So many things were strange, yet amazing and exciting there. Here in her world, life was just simple and boring although she had some really good friends and lived in a nice town.

But sometimes she felt like she was out-of-place here. As if this wasn't where she truly belonged. After risking her life back then to save her parents from becoming spirit food, she craved that adventurous life.

Sadly, she had been forgetting the events that had changed her life so much as the years passed. After realizing that her memories were slowly dissipating, she began to write everything she could remember. Everything was in great detail from the tunnel to the bath house and all the way to swamp bottom where Zeniba lived. She drew pictures and gave them color. She wanted to remember everything.

As Natsuki grew, Chihiro told her stories of the spirit world for her sisters entertainment and for herself just so she wouldn't forget. Natsuki loved to listen to her sister tell her stories and even though she was too small to really understand any of it, she enjoyed it when Chihiro would tell her stories through her drawings so she had an image in her head.

There was one thing Chihiro had made sure to never forget. The one boy who she had made a promise with five years ago. The one who she freed from an evil witches spell.

Haku. She found herself drawing him more than anything else. Normal form and dragon form. She had made sure all her drawings of him were detailed to the last scale. She longed to see him and hear his voice once more. They made a promise to each other, but that was almost two years ago. She wondered if even he still remembered her.

Standing under the warm water of the shower, Chihiro enjoyed the feeling of the water wash over her body and relax her tense muscles. She liked doing this every morning since no one was awake yet to interrupt her and it always made her day better when she could loosen up before the day began.

After twenty minutes of washing herself clean, she stepped out the shower and wrapped a fluffy white towel around herself and a smaller one around her hair. Walking quietly back to her room down the hall, Chihiro walked straight to her closet, making sure to not disturb Natsuki sleeping in her crib.

Today, since it was warm out, she decided to wear a navy blue sun dress and some white flats. Dressing herself in her closet, she stepped over to her dresser and began combing her hair. In the last two years, she had decided to let it grow so now it just reached the middle of her back. She still used the hair tie her friends had made her and she made sure to always put it in her jewelry box so she would never misplace it. Looking in the mirror, she gave her self a look over.

She had lost a little of the baby fat in her face but she wasn't so puny anymore. She was actually starting to develop nicely and since she was already twelve, her body had begun to show the beginnings of subtle curves.

A noise from the other side of the room made Chihiro turn suddenly. Natsuki was standing up in her crib with her arms stretched over the edge. She smiled brightly as she giggled and waited for her sister to pick her up.

"Chi! Chi! Uppy!" The little girl cried out in joy as Chihiro lifted the toddler into her arms and kissed her on her cheek, gaining another adorable giggle.

"Good morning Natsuki. Lets get you dressed and go have something to eat." Chihiro then proceeded to find a nice little white sun dress and white sandals. Chihiro tied her hair up into a high pony tail and tied it with little blue ribbon.

Natsuki prefered ribbons to hair ties and when anyone tried to tie her hair with a hair tie, she would throw a fit until she got her ribbons. She also prefered Chihiro to dress her for every occasion.

"Food! Food! Suki want food!" The little girl chanted and giggled as she followed behind Chihiro downstairs to the kitchen.

Chihiro wondered how her parents hadn't woken up from Natsukis's loud chants.

"Let's see, what should we have today. There isn't much we have right now. How about some cereal?" Chihiro looked down at her sister who was looking right up at her.

"Okay." Came a simple answer and the toddler ran over to the kitchen table and sat in her chair with the booster seat.

"Alright, cereal it is then." And so they started off their day eating frosted flakes and Chihiro making small conversations with Natsuki to help her understand a speak words better.

"Chi? Want to play!" Natsuki shouted from the living room after breakfast. She was coloring while Chihiro was washing the dishes.

"What do you want to play Suki?" Chihiro came into the living room while drying her hands with a towel. Natsuki said nothing but instead pointed at the front door. "Outside? You want to go play outside?"

"Swing." The child said happily.

"Oh, you want to go to the park?" Natsuki nodded with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Well alright, but we'll only stay for an hour. It's a little hot outside to be out there too long." Chihiro decided to write a little note incase her parents woke up and started to worry about where they had gone off to. The little park was right across the street from the house and you could see the playground from Chihiro's bedroom window.

"Yay! Swing swing!" Natsuki jumped up from her spot on the floor and rushed to the front door.

"alright Natsuki not so loud. You'll wake mommy and daddy." Chihiro lightly scolded and went to check the time. It was already eight so her parents might not be up for another hour or so.

Grabbing two water bottles and a small shoulder bag, Chihiro placed both water bottles inside and walked to the front door, grabbing her own house key from the hook in the kitchen. They set out to the park, Natsuki holding on to Chihiro's hand the whole way in fear of being separated even though there weren't many people out this early morning. The neighborhood was very safe and known for its friendly community.

The one thing that bothered Chihiro was that the girls from her school who didn't like her mostly lived on her street. It wasn't that they bullied her physically but rather verbal. However Chihiro was smart enough to not let any of it bother her. She still had wonderful friends to she often paid no attention to the group.

They only thought they were all that because their parents worked for wealthy businesses but Chihiro had no doubt that they would grow up to be gold digging sluts. She made sure to protect her younger sister from them. Who knows what dirty tricks they could pull involving an innocent baby.

They had made it to the park and down to the play ground where Natsuki immediately ran to the swings and shouted for Chihiro to push her. Chihiro smiled and made her way over to the swings and began to gently push the little girl who squealed in delight. Natsuki was a fairly happy little girl who almost never got mad or had tantrums, so long as you never made her upset.

After a while of pushing Natsuki, Chihiro went to sit down on the bench along the playground so she could watch Natsuki play in the sand box. The sun was starting to get a little too much so she considered returning home soon. Pulling out a water bottle from her bag, she started to take long sips to cool her heated body.

Taking a deep breath and leaning back in the bench, Chihiro let the images of a certain dragon boy fill her mind. She recalled in vivid detail the color of his hazel green eyes. How they shined in the sun and how they held so much pain and loneliness before she was able to bring him back to his true self. If only she could see those eyes again. Two years ago a promise had been made that they would meet each other again. She was keeping her side of the promise by waiting everyday for him. For any sign that could leader her back to him.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that it took her a minute for her to realise that Natsuki was pulling on her hand.

"What's up Suki?" Chihiro looked down and padded Natsuki's chocolate-brown locks.

"Hot, too hot. Go home." The child pointed toward the way home home.

"Yeah it is getting a bit hot out here. Let's go back. Mom and dad might be awake now." Chihiro stood and took Natsuki's hand but the little girl lifted her hands up to Chihiro with puppy dog eyes.

"Uppy." Chihiro immediately caved. The one thing Chihiro hated was that Natsuki was easily manipulative with people simply by bringing out her biggest weapon. Puppy dog eyes.

"Alright Suki." Chihiro sighed before lifting her up and Natsuki settled into her sisters arms and rested her head on Chihiro's shoulder. She was trying to hide from the heat as much as possible.

The walk back was a little slower since Chihiro had to work in the heat and carry her baby sister but she managed just fine. It was a bit of a challenge when she reached the front door because Natsuki had fallen asleep and Chihiro had to hold her with one arm while she fished her key from her bag. When She managed to find it and push it into the key hole, the door had opened and in front of her stood her mother.

"Oh your back. You two went out early." Yuuko said as she took Natsuki from Chihiro's arms to put her back in her room.

"Yeah, it's really hot out there mom." Chihiro plopped down on the living room couch. After a few minutes her mother returned and went to the kitchen. "Where's dad?"

"He left for work early today." Yuuko replied while cleaning the stove.

"Oh." God, was she bored now. She couldn't call on any of her friends because they were all away on vacation.

"Chihiro why don't you go for a walk. Staying in this house wont help you." Yuuko walked into the living room and sat down in an arm-chair.

"But its soooooooooo hot out mom. You want me to melt?!" The twelve-year-old said in an over dramatic voice.

"Stop complaining. You need the sun anyways. You've been locking yourself up in this house for the past two weeks. Even your sister has gone out for playdates with her friends from day care." Yuuko pointed out to her daughter.

"I'm gonna take a nap." Chihiro said in a grumpy voice as she dragged her feet to the stairs.

"Didn't you wake up a few hours ago. Now your going to take a nap?" Yuuko turned and watched her daughter go.

"You try going outside for an hour and coming back in not tired." Her voice faded as she ascended the stairs to her room.

Chihiro only heard her mother give a small laugh.

* * *

Throwing herself on to her comfy bed, Chihiro kicked her shoes off and curled herself up under her blankets, immediately falling into a light slumber.

Just like all the previous dreams, this one involved her time in the spirit world. But in every dream, Haku would greet her with a kiss on the cheek and a pretty flower.

_Haku..._

* * *

A/N: Alright, first chapter DONE! It really only took me three hours to write this even though I edited this thing a good ten times. The first three chapters may start slow, but I'm not dragging things, I just mean that the first three or four chapters will take place in Chihiro's world before I get real deep into the story. So tell me what you think. What you like, what you don't like. The rating of this may go up in later later chapters for violence and mild suggestiveness. But don't worry, nothing too graphic.

REVIEW AND I SHALL GRANT YOU CUP CAKES!

~CBD~


End file.
